The First Snow
by Luna Jose
Summary: It's the first snow of the season and Lorelai decides to take a walk.  She stops by at the diner for some coffee and things heat up.  Christmas wishes really do come true.


Disclaimer: I own nothing except for the plot line. I am not trying to make any money with the production of this story.  
_

It's already dark out, not many people on the streets. It's the first snow of the season; a fine dusting already covering the earth. The blinds are closed, but the lights in the diner are still on, so she knows he's still awake. Her footsteps are slow and measured as she watches the white flakes blanket the ground. Some are already spoting her hair, one or two have already melted on her nose.

Luke immediately looks up at the sounding bell of her enterance. A cross between and grin and a scowl crosses his face and she flashes him a smile. He's happy to see her. She knows, because she feels the same way. Somehow, he was expecting her, because he has a fresh pot brewing. She can tell, even as he's pouring her cup, how he's holding himself back from scolding her for her caffine intake.

There doesn't need to be words between them. Complete conversations can be held in silence. There is a certain level of understand, such a complete bond that they have with no other people.

The silence is comfortable, and as she takes her first sip, he slides a chocolate doughnut with sprinkles across the counter towards her. She smiles her thanks, and he goes back to the register, scanning the recipts.

Lorelai watches him hard at work, finding his concentration fascinating.

"You know, a picture lasts longer." His gruff voice sounds throughout the room. The plad shirt, the fingerless gloves, the backwards ball cap, the slight stubble, it's all him. It's so completely him, so completely Luke.

The corner of his lips twitch, and she can tell he's fighting a smile. When he hears her voice, he can tell she's smiling without even looking up. "Damn. Left my camera at home." This easiness between them, the smooth flowing of conversation, it's always been that way for them.

Lorelai scoots down another seat so she's sitting directly in front of him. Their eyes lock and the world stands still.

And in slow motion, like gravity, they're pulled towards eachother. Lips crash together. Their passion ignites and she winds her arms around his neck, one hand tossing his cap to a far corner of the room, before threading through his hair.

They stumble, desperate to rid themselves the barrier of the counter. Once she's on his side, their hands attach again, feverishly touching, feeling.

His rough hands find their way under her shirt and slid up her smooth spanse of skin, scratching her sides pleasurably.

Her fingers are already making quick work of the buttons on his shirt. She slides her hands up the flat planes of his chest, over his shoulders, and gently pushing his shirt down his arms.

Luke unfastened the button on her jeans, pushing them down so she can step out.

Clad only in her panties and bra, Lorelai wraps her legs around Luke's waist as he lifts her to sit on the counter.

"I'm starting to feel over-dressed over here," he mumbles as he places kisses down her neck, brushing his lips against her clavicle.

Lorelai's laugh turns into a moan, as Luke began sucking gently on her shoulder. She tugged urgently on his jeans, wanting them gone from his God-given body.

Luke shrugged out of his jeans and boxers, his hands only gone from her beautiful body a second. He quickly undid the fastenings on her bra and watched as the thin, lacy material slipped from her chest, exposing her fleshy globes to him. Without a second's pause, he latched on like a suckeling babe, sucking and nipping gently. His other hand massaging her other breast.

Her head fell back as she moaned out her appreciation. Her hands went to the back of his head, urging him to take more of her in his mouth. She can feel him grinning against her breast.

"What... what are- are you smiling at?" His talented mouth making it difficult to form sentences.

Luke stood back, staring at her sitting naked on his counter, flushed, cheast heaving with each breast. This was Lorelai Gilmore. Lorelai Victoria Gilmore, and God was she beautiful.

"Why'd you stop?" He could hear the confusion in her voice.

"Just admiring the view." His mouth latched on to her neck as hands traveled south, fingers hooking on the edge of her panties.

Lorelai sat up just enough for him to remove them, before settling back down.

In one single moment, the world exploded as Luke buried himself in her, causing them both to cry out. Fireworks shot off behind her eyelids and his vision turned white. It was good, _so_ very good. They were perfect together.

Luke puled almost completely out, before slamming back in. Before not too long, they had a rhythm established.

Lorelai could feel that familiar tightening in her stomach. She was climbing closer and closer to the precipe. "Luke," she ground out.

He could feel her tightening around him and quickened his pace.

Lorelai cried out his name as she fell into bliss, her vision darkening around the edges.

Luke gave a few erratic thrusts before he followed after her.

He leaned against her, his head laying on her breast.

After a couple minutes, their breathing evened, and Lorelai hopped off the counter, pulling luke by the hand behind her as she climbed the steps. "This was the best birthday ever," she whispered as she slipped into sleep.

Luke pulled her body against his before closing his eyes. "I love you Lorelai Gilmore."

FIN

Please read and review. Much love  
-Luna Jose


End file.
